


Jenseits von Gut und Bose

by phoenixjustice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Castiel, mentions of Dean/Sam, Sam/Ruby, set mid S4. </p><p>It was hard to trust because people were so easily corrupted...he knew that all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self Reflection

/You overstep your bounds./

/And *you *need to remember just who and what I am. I am not the same as  
you, nor as others. I make my *own *decisions. /

/You are letting your heart rule you! You are an *angel*, God's Watcher;  
you should not interfere! And because of *him*, that lumbering oaf--/

/Hold your tongue. Do not try me. My patience extends only so far--/

/You are going down the path of the fallen, Castiel. It is only a matter  
of time. /

/I know what must be done, Uriel. I will never forget what must be done./

/See that you don't. I'll be sure to watch and see. And if you overstep  
your bounds--/

/Only our Father may say what goes too far in this matter, not you. /

/Oh *yes*, because it is the *precious *Dean Winchester. You always  
loved to watch him--and here I was thinking that you were watching them  
*both*, but even *I *can be wrong on rare occasion, I suppose./

/...That is none of your business. I Watch what needs to be Watched. Now  
leave me, I need to prepare./

/...Remember what I said, Castiel./

/~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ /

Letting go had been one of the hardest things that he had ever done. He  
couldn't look his brother in the face afterwards, but luckily Sam  
(always, /always /knowing what he needed) kept his distance and let him  
compose himself before Ruby arrived back, blood drying on her clothes  
from where she had been tortured by Alistair.

It was the damndest thing; here she was, a demon, and not only did Sam  
trust her, but even /he/ hadcome to trust her...mostly anyway. He  
couldn't say he did a hundred percent because there were only two people  
in the world that he trusted that much and that was his brother Sam and  
Bobby.

It was hard to trust because people were so easily corrupted...he knew  
that all too well.

He gets in the driver seat and waits for Sam and Ruby to climb in before  
taking off, none of them talking as the car quickly goes up the road;  
him too caught up in his thoughts, as Sam appeared to be (and seemed to  
want to let Dean have his distance, which Dean was grateful) and Ruby  
was actually being quiet as well, though she looked between them curiously.

It was that way for awhile, until they reached the border of Kentucky to  
Ohio that someone finally decides to pipe up.

"So...any idea where we need to be heading next?" Asked Sam quietly.

Dean glances at Sam, but he was looking out the window. His heart  
clenches in his chest. He turns back to the road, wondering just how  
disgusted Sam truly was with him. What he thought. Anything...at that  
moment he wanted nothing to wrap his arms around him, gaze into those  
blue eyes, feel that press of skin, the flaps of his long coatclenched  
in his hands, wondering if he could feel the press of invisible wings--

He clenches hishands hard against the steering wheel, setting his jaw in  
a tight line. Where the hell had that train of thought come from? It had  
to be all the stress in such a short time, surely. Anna, seeing the  
Angels (/him--/), trying to keep them from getting her, keeping the  
demons at bay as well, worried about himself, worried that Uriel might  
/really /cast him back into the fires of Hell...no Castiel to raise him  
up then, (would he have another brand on his other shoulder if Castiel  
got him out of there? ...Would the man, the angel do that...?)getting  
closer with Anna in that short time frame. (There was absolutely /no  
/truth about the fact that he didn't let himself get close to her after  
he knew she was an angel, and in that pitch black dark, with an angel's  
grip on the brand on his shoulder he could pretend--)

"Dean!"

He jolts up, and it was only due to Sam's quick hands moving to the  
wheel that they don't crash head on with the semi up ahead of them. Sam  
lets out a sigh of relief and lets go of the wheel when they come to a  
stop on the side of the road.

Dean closes his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?!" Ruby said, leaning over for a closer look. "I  
know you're all upset because of your--"

"Ruby, that's enough." Said Sam.

"Little Angel and all, but we have bigger issues to deal wi--"

His eyes pop open and his hand was at her throat in an instant, with the  
Demons Bane* knife already digging in. She lets out a gasp.

"You wanna say that again?" He rasped, angrily, pushing the dagger in  
deeper. "Do you really? Just try me and see where it gets you."

"Dean! Ruby! That's enough, both of you!" Sam pulls Dean away from Ruby  
and she immediately sits back, rubbing at her throat. Dean doesn't fight  
when Sam takes the Knife from him.

"Dean...you're in no condition to drive right now. Let me drive." Dean  
starts to say something but gets interupted. "/Please?/"

Without another word, Dean gets out of the car and Sam scoots over to  
take the wheel. Dean gets in on the other side as Sam puts the car back  
in drive. He tried not to let the worry show on his face on how easily  
his brother let him drive his precious car.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~* ~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

No human words could possibly explain the vividness, the colors, the  
textures, the sounds, everything that he saw through his eyes.  
Everything was different from an angel's perspective. He may have  
borrowed a body from a man, but the only entity inside of it was  
himself; the man's soul had passed upwards to Heaven after his great  
sacrifice. This was his body now.

He gazes down as he flies up above them, invisible. The hunk of metal  
they drove in, tiny in any other person's vision from this height, but  
so easily seen by him. He watches facinated at the play of emotions on  
Dean's face and feels sadness at Dean's sadness.

/You still do not know your own self-worth, Dean.../

Anna was wrong; Angels /did /feel emotions. At least some of them  
did...as /he /did. Uriel was afraid for (and angry at) him, saying that  
he Watched too closely at the Winchester boys...no, that he watched  
/Dean /too closely.

...Perhaps he did.

He had been Watching him for as long as he could remember, as the human  
saying went (though he never actually forgot /anything/). Ever since  
that special child had been born, Watching in horror and sympathy,  
unable to leave his post, as the special child watched his mother burn,  
from that day on watching over his younger brother, who was tainted in  
the cradle by Ezekiel. Watched him grow up; his first kiss, his first  
embrace, his first love, his second...Watched as he pleaded with his  
brother not to go away, to stay, one of the only times he truly pleaded  
for anything, his heartbreak as Sam leaves him. Watched as they get  
reunited, Watching as Dean comforts his brother over his loss of his  
beloved Jess, Watched as Dean comforts him with his words, his eyes, his  
lips, his body, watching their forbidden love unfolding once more.

All he had ever done was Watch.

It had been almost unnerving when he had to approach Dean for the first  
time.

/You were...beautiful to look upon so closely. I had only ever watched  
from afar--seeing you close up was almost too much for me to take. You  
truly do not know how much you are wanted and needed--that you have  
self-worth and are more than deserving of love, our Lord God's, or  
otherwise.../

He glides on, content enough at that moment to simply Watch, as he  
always did, than to intervein; the time would come soon enough...

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

* = my own take on what the blade could be called

A/N: Well that's chapter one! Which I wrote like in...no time at all,  
lol. That episode when Anna was revealed to be an angel! Man! It hit  
like all of my buttons! Lol. All the Dean/Castiel-ness and Dean/Sam and  
everything else...geez! And yes, as you could guess from my '...that's  
chapter one!' That this is a chaptered fic. Not sure how long it'll be  
or anything, but we'll see where it goes! =D

I hope you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


	2. Conversation With An Angel

/It is only a matter of time. He is not thinking clearly! He looks with  
his heart, not his head--/

/I believe that he still looks with his wisdom and not merely his  
feelings. /

/You cannot condone this as well! It is sanctimonious and wrong!/

/You are clouded by your feelings for human beings, Uriel. Castiel is  
not like the others. He has more free will than most. He knows what he  
is doing./

/Michael, you cannot believe that it is *right*! /

/Right and wrong is not up for us to decide in this matter. The only one  
who may judge so is our Father and he has said nothing about stopping  
Castiel. /

/~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~* ~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~/

He moves closer into the warm embrace, feeling safe and comforted well  
and truly in the first time since...well since before their mother had  
died, anyway.

/Dean.../

He always said his voice in a way that no one else ever did.

/Dean.../

Not even Sam--

His eyes pop open.

Startling blue eyes gaze calmly into his.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

He awakens with a soft gasp, shifting around, eyes blinking rapidly for  
a few moments, trying to remember what he had just dreamt. What /had /he  
just dreamt? Something about Sam...?

His hands clench against the sheets of the motel room, aching to put his  
arms around his brother, but no... He turns around in the bed, glaring  
in the darkness.

He was lying in bed with /Ruby/.

/Dean.../

He whips around to the other side of his bed, Knife in hand as quick as  
could be.

Castiel was staring down at him.

He stills, before slowly lowering the Knife.

"Come with me. We need to talk."

He was up (still dressed), leaving with Castiel without another thought.

It was only as they were quite a bit away from the motel room that Dean  
belatedly thought about Sam and realized he had left without a word.

He kept walking.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

As Castiel turns around to face him, he quickly composes himself,  
putting on his serious face, ignoring the swirling emotions and thoughts  
in his head, shutting them away.

"Why're you here? I'm afraid I'm all out of angels for you to try and  
smite, sorry," he says sarcastically.

Castiel just looks at him with the same calm face as always Anna was  
probably right--Angels' must have been harder than marble, feeling  
absolutely nothing, except anger perhaps, like he saw the hint of anger  
in Castiel's eyes when he threatened to send him back down into the pit,  
or the anger in Uriel's face--that man /always /seemed angry. Maybe it  
was some serious pent-up sexual frustration since Angels weren't allowed  
to...

He shakes that thought away, seeing where it could lead and refusing to  
think about sex of any kind, (shocking!) while Castiel stood right in  
front of him.

"I'm here to tell you about another seal that seems to be next on  
Lilith's list." replied Castiel, eyes looking unblinkingly at Dean.

"And just how'd you come to find /that /bit of information out--?"

"That is not important." said Castiel, briskly. "What /is /important is  
the fact that we know of one of the seal's that Lilith is going after.  
There is a house in New Albany, Indiana called Culbertson Mansion. It is  
said to house many spirits, some malevolent, some not. It holds a seal  
somewhere in one of it's many rooms, where exactly, we are not sure."

"A seal in a /house/? Let me guess; the owner of the house was into some  
deep shit, did a lot of black magic, people died and they started  
haunting the place."

Castiel blinks slowly. "...You are /almost /correct, except the owner of  
the house was responsible for stopping all the evil that was taking  
place. He is also the one who managed to make the seal."

"And the seal was to hold back something major on the scale of evil."  
stated Dean.

Castiel nods. "Yes. The casting of the Seal cost the owner of the house  
his life, but he did a great deed and stopped the demon. Erikial is one  
of Lilith's greatest minions. We knew that she would go after him  
eventually, but we just learned where he had been sealed."

Dean glances at the sky which was starting to lighten just slightly,  
daylight wouldn't be too far behind.

"I'll get Sam up and ready to leave."

Castiel nods. It was silent for a moment as they both stood there,  
looking at each other. Dean looks away, unable to keep a staredown with  
Castiel for long; the man had the most piercing gaze...

"So, uh...was there something else you neede--"

He looks up: Castiel was gone.

He sighs and begins his trek back to the motel room, hopping from foot  
to foot, just noticing that it was fucking cold out...and he forgot his  
shoes.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

He was still yawning as they come to a pit stop, shutting off the car  
and going to get some coffee.

The coffee was fucking nasty, too hot, and even putting a whole lot of  
creams and sugar in it couldn't mask it's taste. But it was coffee and  
the caffeine woke him up: he wasn't that picky.

He stops in the middle of taking another drink as he leaves the gas  
station and starts to approach his car, frowning as he watches Sam and  
Ruby leaning close together and whispering on about something that he  
couldn't hear.

He fucking hated the fact that Sam had all this time together with Ruby  
and was so close with her (those images of him and Ruby were still  
burned into his brain--and not in the good way.) He also hated the fact  
that he hadn't had any alone time with his brother in such a long time.  
Too much stuff had happened in a short amount of time. He felt weary, so  
very weary and dreaded what was coming up as much as he was anticipating  
it: fighting was in his blood and a Winchester never backed down.

"So, ready to go?" He asked louder than necessary.

They both jump and pull away from each other. Sam mutters an agreement  
and they all get back into his car. The road ahead looked dark. He  
suddenly glances in his side mirror and his eyes widen as he sees  
Castiel standing there, staring at him intently. He whips his head  
around to look out the back; there was no one there.

"Dean?" Sam asked questioningly. "...you okay?"

Dean turns to him slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He starts up the car and they set off. As they travel down the road, his  
eyes glance back into the mirror before he can stop himself, searching  
for the being that had been there previously. His jaw clenches.

/No...no, I don't think I am all right, Sammy...not at all.../

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~


	3. Thus Beginning...

/I have never seen Castiel act so./

/Uriel thinks he has lost his way./

/And you agree?/

/...No. /

/You hesitate./

/I fear what you might say, which is why I hesitate. /

/You need not fear me, Raphael; you know this. Tell me./

/I think that Castiel is exactly where he should be; where he needs to  
be. Our Lord Father would have stopped it if it were wrong, I am sure of  
it; Castiel is one of his favorites, as are you Michael./

/You dismiss yourself too easily./

/...Well, *one *of us should perhaps retain a certain amount of humility./

/~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~/

He had looked upon Dean's dreams for a long time now; perhaps it was a  
wrong thing to do, but it did not feel so to him. He worried for Dean  
and knew that there were those, the wicked ones, who knew how to invade  
through dreams and to do many terrible things through them.

He would never allow that.

He would stand vigil and watch over Dean for as long as he was able, and  
much afterwards. Dean was his mission, Dean was...more than he had ever  
expected. Dean was everything.

For too long had Castiel noticed how Dean gave and gave, whether to his  
brother Sam, his father or whoever else and received little to nothing  
in return to show for it. It wasn't that Dean demanded things in return,  
but to see how little Dean got in return for the large amount of things  
he gave, it seemed very wrong to him.

He moves from silent watcher of Dean in the stages of wakefulness to  
deep sleep, until the man was completely under, moving as silent as  
death into the man's dreams.

If Dean knew what he was doing, he imagined the man would be upset. But  
no matter the reason, or what Dean would say Castiel was doing in his  
dreams, Castiel did not influence Dean's dreams in any way; which is why  
the fact that Dean had so many dreams with him in it lately surprised  
him. He only entered Dean's dreams where the man could see him, if Dean  
had already dreamt of him, if he had already imagined him.

He could sense the demon Ruby and Dean's brother Sam (/tainted/--) leave  
the car, apparently having waited until Dean was completely under before  
doing so. He did not know all of their doings; most of his Watching  
revolved around Dean, and Dean was not always around the pair.

"/No/!"

Castiel whips his head around, silently cursing himself; his vigilance  
had not been as it should have been and thus, Dean started dreaming  
about his time in Hell.

"I won't do it anymore! /I won't!/" Dean screams, torture plain in his  
face and voice.

Castiel swoops down from his position in the air towards Dean, grabbing  
him and pulling him up, arms wrapped tightly around the man. Dean's eyes  
stay closed as Castiel leads them, figuratively, further up. It wasn't  
until Castiel managed to pull Dean from his nightmarish state that the  
man opens his eyes back up, looking around frantically for a moment  
before his eyes fall on the angel.

"Castiel?" Dean said hoarsely.

Castiel looks down into his eyes.

"It's alright, Dean." Castiel said softly. "You are safe now."

Dean starts to shake his head.

"No," said Castiel. "Do not do that. You do not need to put on that hard  
exterior you do for everyone else: not here, not now. I know you are  
afraid that your brother will leave you after knowing all what you did  
in your time in Hell, that you feel afraid that you will be abandoned  
and left all alone in the pressing darkness once more. Dean, you truly  
do not know how much you are valued by so many, humans and Watchers  
alike...how you are loved."

And in that one moment in time, in the realm between waking  
consciousness and dreaming unconsciousness, Castiel lets down his  
barriers...and he kisses Dean.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Dean. /Dean!/ Come on, Dean! Wake up."

Dean's eyes open up, jostled from sleep.

"I've been trying to wake you up for nearly five minutes straight! You  
were starting to worry me; I know you can sleep deep sometimes, but  
/still/--"

Dean pushes back the motel blankets and looks up at the strangely blurry  
figure of his brother.

Sam frowns. "Are you.../crying/?"

Dean frowns back at him, putting a hand to his eyes and pulls it back  
quickly, surprised. Sam was right; the tears on his hand was proof  
enough. He quickly wipes his eyes, unnerved at caught crying--especially  
because he didn't know the reason for it. He thinks hard, ignoring his  
brother's worried stare, and tries to remember what he had just been  
dreaming about.

/Dean.../

He freezes.

"Dean?" It was his brother, of course. Of course it was that. It  
wasn't...it /wasn't/ and the angel truly hadn't--

"Oh god," he says hoarsely.

He jumps in surprise as Sam shakes his shoulders hard. "Dean! Snap out  
of it! What's wrong?"

Dean looks up at him and he wondered just what was in his face, that Sam  
would looked so shocked suddenly. "What? What the hell are you looking a--"

"Your eyes." Said Sam. He pulls away from his older brother, looking  
away from him suddenly, as if he couldn't bare to look at him any  
longer. "Your eyes, Dean..."

Dean scrambles up out of bed, afraid suddenly, wondering just what Sam  
saw in his eyes, wondering what could be so bad that he would act so  
strangely, so out of the blue like he did. He heads over to the  
bathroom, past his brother and yanks open the door, hurrying inside to  
glance in the bathroom mirror.

He stares, stunned at the sight. There was his face. And not the yellow  
eyes of a demon that he had feared he would see.

The deep, deep blue, the blue of Castiel's eyes, peer back at him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"You should be more careful. You could have easily been killed a million  
different ways from your trip from that convienience store back to your  
motel room."

She whirls around, barely holding onto the paper bags she was carrying.  
She curses under her breath. She glares at the overcoat wearing angel.  
Honestly; an /overcoat/? So cliched.

"What do you want, Castiel?" She asks haughtily. She refused to  
acknowledge that what he said was right; she /was /too careless. A part  
of her was slightly frightened, though she tried not to think about it.  
It was as if she had lost a bit of her touch after she had been sliced  
up and tortured by Alistair. She almost said 'shouldn't you be /inside/  
where the 'tainted' one and your 'chosen one' are?'but bit her tongue,  
wary of baiting Castiel so far to where he would snap.

He takes a couple of steps forward, walking out of the shade of the  
small little way between the line of motel buildings and the main  
office, stepping into the glaring neon glow of the motel sign. Ruby  
holds back a gasp.

His eyes...they looked just like Dean's--

He takes another step forward and she blinks rapidly for a moment,  
shaking her head. His eyes, as well as himself, looked the same as ever.  
It must have been the flashing lights from the neon sign. That /had /to  
be it... Obviously her torture at the hands of Alistair had shaken her  
up more than she realized.

"I know that Samuel trusts you. And..." He hesitates. "Dean is trusting  
you as well. But do not think that you're off the hook completely; you  
are being Watched. One false move--"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." she rolls her eyes. "I know that you uptight  
Angels think that us demons can't be helpful for any /good /reason, but  
we can. It goes both ways, you know; demons can do things for the good  
as easily as Angels can turn onto the 'path of the fallen.' But you  
still haven't explained why you're here, Cass."

Castiel's eyes narrow. "Only Dean may call me that; a demon does not get  
to use my name so casually."

Ruby's eyebrows raise. The demon remark didn't surprise her, but-- "Only  
Dean huh? Maybe the Watcher has been watching things a little /too  
/closel--"

Before she could blink, or even finish her sentence, he was right up in  
her face, grasping her throat in a tight grip.

"Do not push me, demon," he hissed. "The fact that Samuel trusts you has  
nothing to do with the reason you still live; it is Dean. If you cross  
him, if you hurt him in any way, I /will /kill you. Do not doubt that I  
won't."

He lets her go suddenly, making her take a step back, barely holding  
onto the bags she had all but forgotten about. She restrains from  
rubbing her throat in front of him. "Yeah, I get it." She says shortly,  
turning away from him. She didn't doubt his threat /one /bit, but she  
didn't think that he would attack her while she had her back turned;  
angels tended to be a bit more honorable (and uptight) than demons.

She /was /intrigued about his apparent facination, or whatever it was,  
that he had about Dean.

/Very /intrigued...

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A/N: Hee hee for possessive!Castiel. XD But yeah, I really enjoyed this  
chapter.

Coming up: Dean and Sam (and yeah, Ruby too) finally make their way to  
the Mansion and work on keeping the Seal intact; the demons have other  
plans. Meanwhile, an Angel makes a surprising appearance.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


	4. The Next Seal, the Next Mission...

/The Other side has gotten to the next location./

/...I know./

/I do not fault you, Castiel. You would not have gotten them all there  
before they arrived/

/You are not saying anything about what I did. I...expected something  
different./

/To scold or punish you? That is not my place. And you are different  
than many of the others, besides. I think you were destined for the path  
you are on. With him. Do not second-guess yourself so much./

/You are a good ally and friend, Michael; your advice is always the best  
anyone could ask for./

, /even if you //*had *//teleported Dean there, I am not sure you could  
have also bore the touch of the tainted one and the demon for too long./

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They hadn't talked about how Sam reacted to what he saw in Dean's eyes,  
or Dean's reaction when he saw his own face. It hadn't been but a large  
blink of the eyes a moment later that they had returned to normal, so  
quickly in fact that if he hadn't seen how Sam had reacted or had--even  
now--not really looked him in the face, then he would have dismissed it.

As it was...

He sighs and leans against his car, waiting for his brother and Ruby.  
They had stopped at a convienience store, somewhere in Jeffersonville,  
Indiana, on their way to New Albany and the next location of the seal.

He was frustrated. From that...sign, it appeared that they didn't have  
much time left but yet Sam felt it fine that they stop, and of course  
Ruby agreed with him. He was also left feeling confused, both at the  
situation that had happened last night, and at what happened right  
before that.

He had never been attracted to another man before, except for Sam (no  
matter how wrong it may have been in other people's eyes), but that was  
/Sam/. Sam was...unique, special, unlike anything he had ever expected  
to feel for anyone. That is...until the angel, until /Castiel/ had come  
along; Dean was a man who was like /many /men, uncomfortable and unsure  
with emotional issues, so to be feeling so much and everything...it was  
nearly overwhelming.

And to feel something for someone who tended to act so aloof and distant  
most of the time...!

"Dean? You okay?" his brother's concerned voice suddenly said.

He glances up, ignoring the pang he felt at Sam abruptly looking away  
from him.

"Fine," he says shortly. He looks around. "Where's Ruby?"

Sam glances behind him at the store before turning back around. "She'll  
be right behind us; she needs to go and see someone first. He told her  
that he'll help, but you and me can't be around when she goes; he's wary  
of us."

Dean raises a brow. "Let me guess; it's a demon." At Sam's nod he  
snorts. "Sam, you are way too trusting. You can't trust demons as far as  
you can throw them, you /know /that."

"But Ruby--"

"Ruby is...well I trust her more than I did, but it'd be stupid to trust  
her completely. Demons are made to be liars, no matter how much good  
they may do, or try to do," he adds as Sam tries to speak. "I also know  
that...that pain and suffering are a good incentive for people--whether  
demons, humans or whatever--to lie, to cheat and to kill, to protect  
themselves."

~*~

They finally arrived in town which Dean was thankful for窶蚤ll the  
traveling which he was more than used to was getting on his nerves. He  
just felt窶ｦall strung up with tension. Although no other窶ｦincidents窶ｦhad  
happened since his eyes had inexplicitly changed (for whatever fucked up  
reason), he still felt wary of what could happen next as well as窶ｦcurious.

The car pulls up in front of Culbertson Mansion, the location of one of  
the sixty-six seals.

The House was fairly big, compared to the surrounding buildings around  
it. A spiked fence wrapped around it, a small opening and a couple of  
steps led to a small sidewalk which led to the front porch, a large  
archway leading to the door.

He steps out of the car, locking it up as Sam walks ahead of him, up  
towards the Mansion. The moon shown in all its full glory the skies  
surprisingly clear, with a few glints of stars here and there.

As soon as they both get near the door, it opens up. Ruby walks out,  
looking at both of them in somewhat of surprise. She straightens up her  
jacket and shrugs.

"Didn't expect to see you two this soon窶背hat'd you do speed up the whole  
way here, Dean?" She smirks. As Dean starts to respond, she interrupts.  
"Either way, doesn't matter. You two need to hurry and get the hell in  
here; there's a barrier I can't get through--"

"That's a real shock," said Dean sarcastically. "You're only a demon;  
what could /possibly /want to keep /you /out?"

"Ha ha," said Ruby, just as sarcastic, before turning serious once more.  
"It wasn't there when I got here; it just appeared. My source told me  
there might be a barrier blocking out demons, but this is different. Now  
come /on/!"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The interior was dark, none of the lights were on nor were any of the  
candles that were held in brackets on either side of the main hallway  
and up the wall following a set of stairs that curved slightly and led  
upwards. On either side of the front door were two doorways, the  
archways extremely large, as were the doors themselves.

"I searched a few of these hallways," said Ruby, closing the door behind  
them and walking ahead. "I was heading though one of the doors in the  
back when I got repelled suddenly. Threw me all the way back to the  
front door. " She absently rubs her arms.

Dean starts to remark at that, but shrugs instead and he and Sam follow  
the demon through the hallway next to the stairs. It was hard to see  
anything in the darkness and Dean bumps into a table, cursing a little  
too loudly before Sam sighs in exasperation, turning on a flashlight.

They pass the kitchen and a few other doors in silence, all of them  
filled with tension, though all for different reasons perhaps. Coming to  
the back, they finally come to the place Ruby was talking about. In the  
very back of the mansion, was a set of double doors that were wide open.  
And Dean, for some strange reason, knew exactly what she was talking about.

It wasn't visible and it wasn't like he ever could sense this kind of  
shit before, but...he could feel it. Almost could see it; a silvery  
shimmer, outlining the door. He passes his hand through it, holding back  
a shiver as he does so. He steps inside, noticing a closed set of doors  
ahead of him. He turns back.

"Sam--?"

"I...it won't let me in," muttered Sam.

Right...demons couldn't get in, so it stood to stand that neither could  
Sam, since he held demon blood within him. From the inside of the closed  
doors, a sudden scream comes, causing Dean to whip his head back around.

Dean?

He stills; he must be hearing things. He thought he just heard Castiel  
in his head--and it was as if he finally realized something which he had  
been avoiding; tied to each other as they were, loving each other as  
they did, he and Sam had come to a crossroads. One tied to a demon,  
whether that was Ruby or from the demon blood running through his veins.  
And the other was tied to an angel, getting literally pulled out of hell  
by the angelic being.

Was this the way things would become from now on?

He turns away from Sam completely and walks forward, not looking back.

~*~

As soon as he opens the door, he looks on in shock as a demon, wings  
outstretched, curling horns and hooved feet, the very picture of what  
people thought demons looked like (when he knew all too well they could  
sometimes blend in almost too well) slashes a giant claw across two men,  
and they fly back, blood spurting everywhere.

Another pair of men attack the demon, swords in hand, the blades  
shimmering in the almost non-existant light. They too get blown back,  
and as they fall close enough to where he can get a better look at them,  
he gasps.

He takes a few steps forward, hand outstretched. "Castiel--"

The sword lying by Castiel sudden rushes to his hand, but he doesn't  
give himself time to think about it. He runs forward, rolling away from  
the demon as it tries to strike him, and thrusts the sword through it's  
chest. It roars loudly in pain, and he gets flung back, skidding on the  
floor as the demons bursts into pieces, light pouring out of its body.

He groans, holding his head as he starts to slowly stand up, Castiel and  
the other man already standing up, the other man another person he also  
recognized--

"How are you here, Winchester?" demanded the other man.

"Uriel--"

"No, Castiel! Let the pathetic monkey speak."

Dean stands up, wiping himself off, the sword that been flung from his  
hand, now back in Castiel's hands, disappearing in a flash of light. The  
bodies of the two other men, angels, he supposed, also disappear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Dean. "I came with my  
brother to stop the opening of the next seal--"

"You came too late," said Uriel. "It had already opened. That is another  
seal that you have failed to stop opening. And yet you are supposed to  
be so great? Such a pathetic human?"

"That is enough, Uriel." said Castiel, firmly.

"No, you will not silence me this time Castiel." Uriel stalks forward,  
the front of him covered in blood and looking more menacing than usual.  
"You did not answer my question: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE--?!"

"I already told you--"

"Not WHY. HOW."

Dean shakes his head. "Dude, I don't know what the hell you're talking  
abo--"

"You went through a barrier that no one, not a puny demon like "Ruby" or  
your little lover, your brother Sam, or a pathetic human like you--you  
went through a barrier that only the angelic ones could get through."

Dean's eyes widen.

"It's because...we are bonded. " said Castiel softly. "I realized this a  
short time ago."

He takes a step forward, glancing at Uriel who, at the look, finally  
steps back, disappearing in a flash of light. He stands in front of Dean  
who shakes his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? "Bonded"? I--" He looks down.

Castiel grabs onto Dean's chin and forces him to look up. He stares  
intently into the Hunter's eyes for a long moment, and Dean could see  
his own eyes reflected onto the angel's. And suddenly Dean understood,  
why his eyes had changed like that before; it must have been a  
realization of their...their...oh god...

"Cass--"

Castiel leans in and kisses him, causing Dean to gasp as their lips  
touch. He pulls the angel closer, deepening the kiss, running his tongue  
inside the angelic man's mouth.

They pull apart and it looked to Dean that the angel seemed to glow within.

"Will you come with me?" asked Castiel softly. "These next few weeks  
will be tumultuous and difficult. And...it is perhaps best if you stay  
away from Samuel during that time."

"He's my brother--"

"I say it for him, as much as you. It is not safe. And...I would like  
you to come with me. Not just to help me with the seals, but to...be  
with me."

Dean leans forward, grabbing onto Castiel's chin.

"Yes."

He kisses him.

End.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A/N: I'll probably do a sequel to this, in a one-shot or something,  
maybe a series of one-shots. We'll see, lol.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
